Mail boxes are often permanently bricked into a decorative structure. Although the bricked in mail box looks good for a period of time, as time passes, the bricked in mail boxes can begin to rust or otherwise become unattractive. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a mail box insert that included a decorative facade plate and that could be inserted into the existing mail receiving compartment of the existing mail box housing and secured in place to refurbish the appearance of the combined mail box and brick decorative structure.